What Is Life, Daddy ?
by Alodis
Summary: Emma was running to get to her father's office, as fast as she could. She needed an answer right away.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first attempt at writing a story completely in English. And why not write on the Charmings ?

I'm pretty sure I made mistakes...so be nice to me on this one. If you see it, please tell me. And I will do better the next time. The writing in English is completely different from the french one. It took me some time but here we are !

As we say in French " Bonne lecture ! "

* * *

Emma was running, as fast as she could through the corridors. She needed to see her dad right away. The guards on her way looked surprised, however they knew it wasn't the first time the princess did that, running in the castle. Her parents didn't like when she was running in here, she could hurt herself in the stairs or worse. They already tried to be strict on the rules, but little Emma was too stubborn to listen to anyone, even her own parents. She loved them, both, but sometimes she couldn't get why she didn't have the right to do that or this. All her parents were saying, was "it's for your own good". Emma thought "her own good" was to let her do what she wanted. Noticing she was getting closer to the room where her dad was working, she stopped running and started walking, smoothing her blue dress in the same time. In front of the counsel chamber's door, the seven years-old suddenly was having doubts about bothering her father or not. Maybe that question could wait after all…. Slowly, she opened the door without making any noise. She caught a glimpse of her father, he didn't hear her coming. Apparently, he was reading some rapports, he seemed so focused on whatever what was in front of him. Guilt took over Emma, she felt so stupid for disturbing him for a silly question. Anyway, too late, she was here.

"Daddy ?" Emma said as she approached. James almost jumped out of his seat.

" Emma, I didn't heard you enter, you startled me"

"Sorry"

"It's okay. I was thinking too hard".

James reassured her with a smile, after a few seconds Emma was matching it. Her face flushed and her hair untied, were adding to her prettiness. She had long blond hair and her mother's eyes, a perfect combination of them. The little princess was her daddy's little girl, she had him all wrapped around her finger and she knew that pretty well. Somehow, behind his smile, she guessed something was up.

" Are you okay daddy" ? Emma asked, lightly frowning.

" I'm fine sweetheart" James replied. "Come here"

He gestured for her to come closer. When she was closer enough, he put her on his lap, Emma giggling. Kissing her forehead, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

" Why do you think something's wrong Em' ?"

"it's just like you've got a lot on your mind, that's all." Emma shrugged. "Maybe I can help. Maybe I can make things going better"

James' smile grew, his daughter was always trying to help. Trying to help on something she was too little to understand.

"You know what Em', you're all I need to feel better". The king confessed. Emma's face light up at that confession. Lifting her head, she saw the pure look of adoration in his eyes.

"Really ?"

"Really". He confirmed smiling happily. "You're my happiness and my life. You and your mother are all I need. Don't ever doubt that". Dropping a kiss into her hair, he reached at the same time for the little hand of his daughter. " So, what did you wanted when you first came here ?"

"Nothing important. It's silly. It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem as it's nothing. Looks like it's bothering you. Tell me."

"It's just…I heard some kids in town wondering why I was a princess and not them. I heard them telling that I didn't deserve to be a princess. I know they were just talking. What if they were right ? What if I don't deserve being a princess ? ". Little Emma questioned, doubtful about herself. Her father started stroking the back of her hand to comfort her. "Daddy, why am I a princess?"

Caught off guard, James was wordless. There was no right or wrong answer. What was he supposed to say ?

"Hum, you're a princess because your mother and I, are queen and king." was the more simple answer he could come up with. She seemed to reflect on what her father had just told. It's satisfied her...well for a second or two. " But why you and mommy are king and queen?"

"Because Grandpa George and Grandpa Leopold were kings before us. Theirs fathers were before them. And you, you'll be Queen too when it'll be your turn to reign." James explained his daughter. After all, one day, the kingdom will be between her hands. Until that day, he will teach her all the things she has to know about what is rightfully hers. He watched her as she reflected on her destiny, on what's been planned for her since her birth. "One day, you'll find someone who loves you as much as you love him, you'll have an amazing life, you'll take care of your people as your mother and I are doing it. We trust you to do the right choices"

"I still have a lot to learn. It's obvious." Emma declared, serious , realizing that people will count on her someday. She couldn't disappoint them, couldn't she ? "Can we live without love ?"

" That's a good question Em'. What do you think ?"

"I…I believe that for love we can do anything. Mommy taught me that. I think that we can live without love but without it, life's not worth it and if we have love, then we have more than life".

Speechless. James was speechless. He had not expected this kind of speech from his 7 years-old daughter.

"You're too smart for your age Em'". Her father muttered.

"That's a bad thing ?" She asked, worried she said something wrong.

"Of course not" He answered laughing softly.

Snow arrived at this moment, seeing her husband laughing with their daughter made her smile. Approaching her family, she saw they were smiling back at her. More like grinning actually. " What the two of you are up to, hum ?"

"Nothing". Emma replied, a little too quickly.

"Emma honey, why don't you go to the kitchens and ask nicely Rachel to help you make some hot chocolate ?" Snow suggested to her daughter, knowing she could not resist chocolate.

"With cookies too ?" The little princess wondered adding the puppy look she got from her father.

"With cookies too". Her mother confirmed.

Turning to her father, she put her little arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "I love you daddy". "Love you too baby girl" He told her back before she jump off of his lap, passes close to her mother and get out of the room, all happy.

"No running" Snow warned her. " What was all that about?"

" She just asked me basically what was life" James replied, smirking, with a shrug as if nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Well...I want to start by thanking you all ! I mean, it means a lot to me that some Oncers are actually liking this story. I was almost screaming behind my computer screen everytime I had a review or someone favorited this story. So thank you ! Can't tell you how much I love you Oncers !

Second chapter took a little more time and I didn't finished translating yet but as a thank you I wanted you to have this small part of the story. It contains a flashback of Emma's birth ^^

As I said, it isn't finished so...please, be patient with me, translation takes time and for the ones who can understand French or feeling brave enough to try to understand, you can read this story in French "C'est quoi la vie papa"

Thank you again Oncers ! Hope you'll like this second chap !

* * *

The young woman walked the distance that separated her from her husband and took her daughter's place on his lap, linking her hands behind his neck as he put his around her waist.

"What did you answer ?"

"That her and her mother were all I need to live"

"Wise answer" Snow chuckled softly but her laugh quickly faded when she noted his tired face. His smile could have maybe fooled the others but not his wife. "You work too much, you look exhausted" She told him, worried.

"Don't worry about me okay ? Emma's birthday is in two days, let's focus on that". James tried to lead the conversation on another topic but his tentative failed.

"Exactly !" His wife retorted. " Emma will not be pleased if her father can't enjoy her birthday party 'cause he's too worn out. Take some rest. Some fresh air will do you some good too" She added looking into his eyes.

"As you wish, Your Majesty" He answered seriously but couldn't suppressed the grin to appear on his lips.

His wife gently hit him to remind him it wasn't funny. He grabbed her hand in his and laced their fingers as he put his forehead against hers. James closed his eyes, enjoying this moment of calm so rare this last few weeks.

"I can't believe she's turning 8" Snow confided, getting him out of his thought.

"I know what you mean. We see her growing up but it's like she was born yesterday…"

"Yes…that day…You were so stressed with the kingdom business. Everything was so chaotic that day and you were running in all directions. Between the counsel and me"

"You have no idea what I felt when the guards confessed you were gone in the forest a few hours ago, with Rachel, that you were gone threatening them if they tried to tell me" James recalled with a laugh. "My heart stopped beating when Rachel arrived, out of breath, saying Emma was coming"

" I thought I still had time. I believe Emma couldn't wait to see our world."

"I'd have preferred that she be born in the castle…but well.."

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"What do you mean she's gone in the forest ?" yelled the king, worried about his wife. _

_"The Queen made us promise we won't tell you or she'll deal with us later….." The guard said, obviously shaking._

_"How long since she's gone ?"_

_"A few hours"_

_That was his wife, leaving trying not to worry anyone. Believing she could manage everything on her own. She could, he was sure of that fact but pregnant and pretty close to the birth. It was irresponsible. And Doc recommended her to rest the more possible for the day their little girl would made her way into the world. He really had to have a serious conversation with her._

_Then, Rachel walked through the door, out of breath._

_"The Queen…..the Princess…she's coming !"_

_" What ?" James exclaimed as the information made its way to his brain. "__Seal __my horse __immediately. And get Doc !" He added before running out of the room. James' horse was quickly harnessed and he went searching for his wife as fast as he could. He found her, 20 minutes later, she was leaning against a tree, taking deep breaths as Doc showed her. He dismounted his horse quickly and ran towards her._

_" James…" Snow whispered._

_"It's gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be fine" James was trying to reassure his wife, truth he was as scared as she was._

_She was going through this, she needed him, no way to let her see his fear. It only took him a few seconds to notice the pain on his wife's face. Eyes closed, Snow was trying to relax and breath as Doc told her to._

_" She wasn't supposed to come now. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It's going too faaasssssttttt" Snow yelled as a contraction stronger than the others hit her._

_" Look at me ! Look at me !" James commanded. Snow lift up her head and looked into her husband's blue eyes. " She's early..it's only mean she can't wait to see our world…to see you…" He assured with a smile to sooth her. "Alright ?"_

_" Alright" He took her right hand in his and kissed her on the forehead._

_A few minutes passed, only the melodious singing of birds was breaking the silence around them._

_"I didn't know it'd be so painful" The mother-to-be confessed. " I knew it'd be but not that much" James__ took a sorry face and was opening his mouth to speak when she turned her head and glared at him._

_" Don't even try to apologize. It's a good pain. For Emma. It's a good pain. Once she's in our arms, we'll forget the pain. So don't try to apologize. Understood Charming ?"_

_" If I just could take the pain away…" She maintained her glare, he nodded. "Alright, understood"_

_Silence came back. James was focusing on his wife's breathing, silently prying for Doc to hurry. He didn't want to move her if it was too late or too risky. The couple wasn't aware of the time, of the minutes. When their friend arrived with the royal guards' chief, for them 15 minutes had passed, in reality only 10 had passed. _

_"Doc…" James said as their friend walked towards them. " Can we move her ? She can't have the baby here, in the forest"_

_" I know. How much time between contractions ?" The dwarf asked his friend._

_" Not much. It happened so fast. I thought it was longer"_

_" Well, it depend on the woman's body. We can't bring her back to the castle, too far so it'd be too late." He didn't plan this neither. _

_" What do we do ?...What do we do ?" The king questioned the dwarf, he started worrying when he saw his friend a little lost by the situation._

_"Home" Doc whispered. " If we hurry, we can reach our home before the princess is born. Tell the others to prepare the room, some clean cloth and hot water ! " Doc told the royal guards' chief who didn't wait to ran back to his horse and go in the said direction. _


End file.
